


Keeping Secrets

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed hates having to do this. But he has to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

Not too many people get the opportunity to attend their own funeral. Tim Speedle is one of them. He hates having to do this – having to pretend he’s dead. But he has no other choice. There are people out there hunting him – and they’ll go through everyone he cares about to get him to cave to their will. Speed couldn’t let them harm Alexx or the team, especially not Eric. And since he will never bend to their desires, he had to fake his own death to keep the others safe. The hunted is becoming the hunter. And Speed is not going to stop until every last one of the bastards is dead. Even if it costs him his own life in the process.


End file.
